There exists a document camera that is provided with a camera for imaging a work surface and a projector for projecting an image onto the work surface, that captures a fingertip in three-dimensions from the image imaged by the camera, and that recognizes user operations on the work surface. The document camera can scan paper documents such as pamphlets and reports placed on the work surface, and can project the scanned image data using the projector, in accordance with fingertip operations by a user.
Scrapbooking articles by cutting out freely selected articles from a page surface and laying out the cut out articles is one specific way of using this document camera. Articles can be cut out scanning an article in a region designated by a user on a page surface placed on the work surface to acquire image data or text data of the article. Articles can be laid out by a projector projecting articles and a layout frame, and a user performing operations to dispose desired articles within the layout frame.
There is proposed technology that enables easy scrapbooking of articles published on paper media such as newspapers, magazines, and free magazines, and that also automatically redisplays appropriate articles from out of the scrapbooked content to the user according to the time of year. In such technology, when connections are established between client devices, registered article information can be searched for according to given time conditions, based on a date and time at which the connection was established and a registration date and time at which the article information was registered. Then, article information corresponding to the given time conditions is generated as reminder information, and the user is notified with the reminder information.
Technology has also been proposed for performing processing to read, save, and to selectively paste, a large number of plural types of data, such as images and documents using a data processing device. In such technology, a freely selected data range is designated for copying or cutting using a data display screen formed from a document data display and an image data display. In this event, target data designated by a range in a text window, an image window, or a file window, which are displayed on the same data display screen and correspond to attributes of target data, is extracted and moved, arid the display is saved. Then, processing is performed to display windows that separate pasting target data by attribute, make a selective designation from listing data for a desired data attribute displayed in the corresponding window, and paste the desired data.
Moreover, technology has been proposed for enabling layouts of images disposed on page spreads to be modified by a simple operation. In such technology, a screen is displayed for displaying a preview of images on a page spread. On the screen, images of the page spread are displayed in a page spread listing of the preview display screen, and plural icons are displayed for designating a layout pattern for images on the page spread in a layout candidate display region. An operation is performed in which any one icon is selected from out of the plural icons displayed in the layout candidate display region and is moved to an image on the page spread displayed in the page spread listing. This operation modifies the layout of the images on the movement-destination page spread according to the layout pattern corresponding to the moved icon.
Related Patent Documents
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2010-033267
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2012-119001
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2011-186670
Related Non-Patent Documents
“Fujitsu Develops Next-Generation User interface for Intuitive Touch-Based Operations”, (online), Apr. 3, 2013, Fujitsu Laboratories Ltd., (retrieved Nov. 25, 2015), Internet (URL: http://pr.fujistu.com/jp/news/2013/04/3.html)